A chance for Romance
by Soul the Alchemist
Summary: Buzz has been starring at Jessie from a far. Does this lone Space Ranger have what it takes to talk to the girl of his dreams, or will it end horribly.  It will become a higher Rating later
1. Asking her out

Everyone was in Andy's room enjoying the company of their friends, all except one lonely space ranger. He was staring at his one true love Jessie when he heard a familiar voice come up behind him "Your pathetic you know that?" Buzz whipped his head around to see Hamm standing there "What do you mean Ham" Buzz asked. Hamm yelled. "You know what I mean you idiot!" "I-I do?" "You should! Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Buzz looked down at the ground ashamed. "Well… Im waiting" Ham said, "The reason is because… she is just so beautiful" Buzz said with I slight Blush on his face "I think im going to be sick. Oh and by the way…that's all the more reason to talk to her!" Ham said "I-I know but…" "Well that's your problem space man" Buzz turned around and ignored the rest of what Ham was saying. Buzz was quietly thinking to himself "Why can't I get the courage to talk to her" He looked at Jessie who was across the bedroom. "That's it!" Buzz mumbled to himself "Im going over there" Buzz got up and walked toward where Jessie was talking to Bo Peep and Woody. "J-Jessie!" Buzz said as he ran up toward his one true love, his best friend, and his best friends girlfriend. Jessie turned around and smiled as she saw Buzz. "O-Oh hi Buzzie" "Buzzie?" Buzz thought to himself. "Oh hey buddy!" Woody said in excitement (Woody and Buzz haven't seen each other all day so now they have) "Hi Woody, Jessie, and Bo Peep" Bo gave Buzz a small smile and waved. Jessie giggled at Buzz, which made him blush "So is there something-" Buzz cut Jessie off "I REALLY LIKE YOU JESSIE!" Buzz said as he looked at the ground too embarrassed and shocked about what he just said to her "Well it's about time partner!" Buzz looked up shocked, but as he did that Jessie gave him a light kiss on the lips. Woody then smirked and said "Oh yeah Buzz, have fun."


	2. Date preporations

Buzz was talking to Woody one night when everyone was sleeping in the toy box.

"So where do you think we should take the girls on our double date tomorrow night?" Woody said to the worried Buzz

"I-I don't know W-Woody" Buzz said

"Common Buzz, think, where do you think Jessie would like to go?"

"Umm maybe we could have our double date under the bed" Buzz replied?

Woody smirked at Buzz and said "Oh Buzz Lightyear, you want to have the date in the dark so you can kiss-"

Buzz quickly yelled back "N-No!"

At this loud noise, Jessie (who was sleeping by the curled up bullseye) moaned softly.

Woody then nudged Buzzes side and said, "You hear that Buzz, she wants you. Common Buzz, admit it" Buzz blushed

"F-Fine yes, I want to kiss Jessie back" Woody smiled

"Fine we will have our date under the bed so you can have your kiss with Jessie" Buzz fell to his knees and said "Oh thank you Woody, how can I ever repay you?"

Woody thought and said "This one's on the house"

**xX The next night Xx**

Buzz and Woody walked toward the closet and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" A lovely female voice answered the knock.

"I-It's us" Buzz replied to the voice. The closet door opened and both Buzz and Woody blushed when they saw their dates walk out. Bo was in a little more revealing dress then she normally wears with her hair not in a bun. Jessie let her hair down as well but put on an orange and yellow dress on with half the back open.

"W-Wow J-Jessie, you look nice"

Jessie was about to reply when she noticed that Buzz was wearing something different as well, he was wearing a suit! The suit was a Mexican style, (Woody told Buzz about how she LOVED his Spanish mode) it was the purple color of his head (or helmet thingy) with green cuffs and yellow edging.

Jessie blushed "S-So do you Buzz"

So Woody and Bo walked with their arms wrapped around each other, while Buzz and Jessie just held hand (they were beginners) All four of them walked toward and under the bed. What Jessie saw was amazing to her.

Jessie eyes watered up and she turned to Buzz "Y-You really did all this for me?"

"U-Uh y-yeah Jessie"

Jessie hugged Buzz and cried happy tears into his shoulder. Buzz looked at Woody confused and shocked. He thought he made her cry for a bad reason. Woody just stood there and gave him a thumbs up and gestured with Bo to show Buzz that he should hug her back. Buzz hesitated at first because he didn't know if that is exactly what he should do but he tried anyway and it worked. After everyone calmed down (and Bo and Woody were done making-out) they all sat at their candle lit table and began their date.


	3. On the date

Woody, Bo Peep, Buzz, and Jessie were all enjoying their date when Buzz suddenly stood up

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" Buzz grabbed Woody's arm and ran out from under the bed

"W-What is it Buzz, what's wrong?" Buzz looked nervous

"W-What are you talking about Woody, I-Im fine" Buzz said hesitantly while giving a sort of sad smile

"Buzz Lightyear I know there is something wrong. Toys don't go to the bathroom!" Buzz caved in

"OK fine I will tell you." Buzz took a breath "I feel like im doing something wrong… I mean with Jessie, I feel like im leaving something out"

Woody let out a small little chuckle and put an arm around Buzz then looked him in his plastic eyes

"Buzz, you are doing JUST fine, trust me, she is my sister and I can tell she is liking the date"

**xX Back under the bed with Bo and Jessie Xx**

"I wonder what is taking so long?" Jessie asked with concern

"Honey, are you enjoying your date?"

"W-What? Yeah, why?"

"Because toys can't go to the bathroom, and Buzz said that he had to go to the bathroom" Jessie then gave a disappointed look at Bo

"What do you think that means then?"

"Oh I don't know sweetie"

Bo and Jessie continued eating to pass the time while Woody and Buzz went to the "Bathroom"

**xX Back with Woody and Buzz Xx**

Woody reassured Buzz that everything between Jessie and him was going to be all right, so they both walked back under to join the girls and continue the date. By this time everyone was done with their food so they just walked around under the bed and talked (Bo and Woody were "talking" in the corner)

"H-Hey can I ask you something Buzz?" Jessie said

"Sure Jess?"

"W-Well earlier when you said that you needed to leave, were you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well toys can't go to the bathroom? Were you trying to get out of our date?" Jessie looked at Buzz with her puppy dog eyes (or close to it)

W-What? N-No, of course not, I LOVE spending time with you… I left earlier because I didn't know if you were happy, I didn't know if I was doing everything right. W-Was I?"

Jessie leaned in and kissed Buzz on his lips and whispered in his ear "Your fine just the way you are"


End file.
